The aim of the TMEN Human Sample Acquisition Core (HSAC) is the collection of human biological material with associated clinical information to facilitate translational research of the individual projects. This core will build on the already existing resources of the University of Michigan Prostate SPORE to make the best use of available resources. Quality assurance is maintained through the staff of the Prostate SPORE pathologists. Clinical consent and patient participation is conducted by Dr. Pienta through the Prostate Cancer Clinic at the University of Michigan. The informatics infrastructure of the Human Sample Acquisition Core is provided by an instance of caTissue as hosted by the Prostate SPORE and is coordinated by the Directors of the Division of Pathology Informatics. Specifically, the aim of the HSAC is to (i) collect blood for circulating tumor cells, white blood cells, and serum, (Ii) to collect bone marrow from aspirates and biopsies for mesenchymal cells, disseminated tumor cells and serum, and (iii) collect metastatic tissue from the University of Michigan Rapid Autopsy Program (RAP). Support for tissue banking and collection of tissue from the RAP is provided by the SPORE. Support is only being requested to collect and process blood and bone marrow.